1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to stoves and furnaces. More specifically, the invention relates to solar powered ovens having gimballed mounts and self-aligned level cooking surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solar stoves and ovens are known to employ reflectors to increase the solar energy gathered by the oven. Such art is taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,106,201 to Steinberg; 3,025,851 also to Steinberg; and 4,130,106 to Clevett. One problem with such ovens is that the oven is not level but must tilt in order to aim at the sun for best efficiency. Thus, the food inside the oven has generally been on an angle. It has been proposed to use cooking bags as one solution to this problem.
Because solar powered ovens do not require a consumed fuel supply, it is desirable to have portable, compact ovens. Previously, portable ovens have offered only limited ability to be accurately aimed at the sun, such as by a handle that converts to a base and requires loosening of a knob to permit re-aiming. The above noted patents to Steinberg teach such aiming devices. However, the sun is constantly shifting it position with respect to an oven resting on the earth, and the sun may move both with respect to elevation and azimuth. Simple supporting mounts that require movement on horizontal and vertical axes in separate adjustments are inconvenient to use for tracking such solar movements.
Still another problem with solar ovens is that most have been vulnerable to disruption by modest winds, since large reflectors and box-like bodies are often used. Thus, a streamlined configuration has been desired.
The above problems are resolved as will be explained below.